


Victoria's Peecret

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught in the Act, Clothed Wetting, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dean in Panties, Masturbation, Omorashi, Panties, Panty Kink, Public Masturbation, Purposed Wetting, Semi-public masturbation, Walking In On Someone, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~I regret nothing and everything about this title.~</p><p>Upon request, Dean goes into the Victoria's Secret at the mall and buys some panties for himself, and eager to try them out, takes them for a spin in the back alley outside the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria's Peecret

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I wish I had friends that knew I was into this stuff so that I could show them this title and then get slapped for it. 
> 
> Also, I lost the original prompt for this somehow, but I think it was just, "Can I get Dean wetting himself in women's underwear" or something similar.

Dean nervously wandered around the store, trying not to stare too much at all the lingerie around him. 

 

“You look a bit lost. Is there something in particular you’re looking for?” An employee asked, walking up behind him and making him jump. 

 

“Uh. Yeah. I’m looking for some like cute panties for my girlfriend.” He stated. “Maybe some lace or frills. Bows maybe? Girls like that shit, right?” 

 

“This is all bras over here. I’ll show you where all the panties are.” She smiled, motioning for him to come with her. He followed closely behind her through the store. 

 

“So uh, what exactly is Victoria’s Secret?” Dean chuckled nervously. 

 

“Like I don’t hear that twelve times a day.” She replied, stopping by a bin. “Here’s where our discount panties are, but if you’re looking for other things like thongs or boy shorts, they’re over there and over there.” 

 

“You mean there’s more than just like one type of panties?” Dean scoffed. “Like actual names and stuff?” 

 

The employee laughed and nodded. “Do you know what size she is?” 

 

“Uh I think she said she was a 12.” Dean said. 

 

The employee gave Dean a skeptical look. “Are you sure?” 

 

“I think.” Dean nodded. 

 

She snorted and shook her head. “You’re definitely at least a size 14.” 

 

“What?” Dean scoffed. “These are for my girlfriend.” 

 

“No they’re not.” She smirked, pulling something out of the bin. “How about these? Very comfy. I speak from experience.”

 

Dean sat silently, lips parted and red-faced. 

 

“Oh whatever, I’m here to work, not to judge you. Now will you put aside your god damn ego for 5 seconds so I can do my job?” She groaned. 

 

“S-sorry I-.” Dean stammered. “This was a bad idea. I should just leave.” 

 

“Oh no you don’t. I get commission for sales. You’re staying.” The employee said, grabbing onto his arm. “Now do you like these or not? Here. Feel them.” 

 

She grabbed Dean’s hand and placed the panties in his palm. "Soft on the inside, lacy on the outside.” 

 

“Yeah I guess these are nice.” Dean muttered. 

 

“Alright and if you’ll follow me again, I’ll show you which ones are my girlfriend’s favorites. She like swears by them.” She continued, beginning to walk towards another section of the store. 

 

She stopped in front of a wall display of boy cut panties and fingered through a few different pairs before pulling one out. “Super cute, super soft, super stretchy. And they make your butt look good if I do say so myself.” 

 

“Alright.” Dean replied, letting her put different ones into his hands. 

 

“Why don’t you go try them on and make sure they fit?” She suggested. 

 

“Nah, I’m good.” Dean replied.

 

“I mean come on, you’re not about to go spend $80 or more on panties and not make sure they fit.” She stated. 

 

“$80?!” He exclaimed. “That’s a lot, Jesus.” 

 

“Sign of the times, brother.” She smiled, beginning to walk somewhere else.

 

He begrudgingly followed her into the dressing room area of the store, where she opened the door to a stall and gestured for him to enter. 

 

“I’m not getting in there.” 

 

“Don’t be so obstinate.” The employee sighed. “I’m the only one back here. Besides, not like anyone gives a crap.” 

 

He side eyed her and she nudged him to go in with her arm. “Go on.” 

 

Dean hesitantly walked in and shut the door. 

 

“Atta boy!” She cheered, tapping the door. 

 

Dean quietly undid his belt and let his jeans drop to the floor. He kicked out of them, pushed down his boxers, and grabbed one of the pairs of panties he’d been handed. They were soft as she’d said and were pink with a white polka dot print on them. 

 

Slowly, Dean stepped into them and pulled them up so that the pink waistband sat around his hips. The first thing he noticed was how cool and cold the fabric was against his skin. It was like that feeling of a cool blanket being wrapped around you. Except this wasn’t a blanket. And this wasn’t his whole body. It was a pair of panties. And his general crotch region. He curiously felt himself through the panties. It didn’t feel much different than being touched through his normal underwear which he found slightly disappointing. 

 

He looked in the mirror and looked at himself, standing there in his t-shirt and a pair of polka-dot panties. And he was turned on. He looked down at himself and saw how tightly the cotton fabric of the undergarment was hugging his dick as he started to become hard. He reached into the panties and ran his fingers down his dick, from the base to head. He noticed a small bead of pre-come starting to come out and he swore under his breath quickly taking them off so that nothing got onto them. He swiftly changed back into his clothes and opened the door. 

 

“That size works.” He said quietly. 

 

“Good.” The employee grinned. “Want to check out now?” 

 

“Yeah, sure.” Dean nodded, a bit less anxious than before. 

 

He went to the checkout station with the employee and stood silent the entire time as she rang him up and took his card. 

 

“Have a nice day.” She smiled as he began to walk away. 

 

“You too.” Dean said quietly. 

* * *

Dean went out the back exit of the mall into a small, isolated area not many people new about. It was kind of gross back there, but the odds of anyone coming out were extremely slim. He took off his clothes again and put on the pair of panties he’d tried on in the store. He stroked himself on the outside of the panties, getting turned on alone by how _wrong_ the whole concept was - especially being in a public - or public-ish at least - place. 

 

It was breezy out, which even for LA meant it was pretty chilly out - especially for someone wearing nothing but a T-shirt and thin panties. He shivered slightly as a particularly strong gust blew down the alleyway. 

 

“Guess I gotta break these in anyways.” He mused to himself, chuckling as he dragged his fingers over himself outside the fabric. 

 

He slowly relaxed his muscles and warmth began to spread around his crotch, thin streams running down his legs as he began to wet himself. He held one hand in place just over the head of his cock but still on the outside of the panties, feeling himself get almost instantly hard as he pissed himself. He could feel the stream against his hand and run off his arm onto the ground. 

 

Dean moved his dick from one side to the other so that the entirety of the garment would get wet and both his legs would get a fair share of warmth. 

 

“Fuck.” He moaned as he slipped his hand into the panties and began to jerk himself off. It was two very different types of pleasure happening at the same time. As he finished peeing, he kept jerking himself off, dragging his hand up and down his cock. His strokes got faster and faster until he was right about to come.

 

And then the door opened. Dean stared in horror as the man came out with a  cigarette in his mouth and brought his lighter up to light it. Then he saw Dean and scoffed. 

 

Dean made awkward eye contact with the man right as he came on himself, getting come on his shirt and his hand.

 

“And to think at 27 years, I thought I’d seen it all.” He laughed, closing the lighter and putting it back in his pocket. “Fucking Mondays.” He sighed, putting the cigarette back in his pocket and going back inside.

 

Dean panicked and quickly pulled on his jeans over the wet panties and grabbed the bag, running out of the alley and towards the parking lot. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Treat (Yourself) Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165111) by [chucks_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet)




End file.
